Bosses
This is a list of all the bosses in Slender Fortress 2 '''and the best ways to beat them. Bosses are the main enemy in the map that are sent out to '''murder you. Each boss has their own ability that helps them get to you. This page will tell you about each boss, and their strengths and weaknesses. List of Bosses Teleporting Bosses These bosses, true to the name can teleport all around the map, until they get near players, where they will try to ambush them. They do not run fast, and some of them cannot run at all. Teleporting bosses LOVE '''to corner camp and ambush players. ''Every teleporting boss will kill you instantly, except for the fire ability of '''BENDROWNED.'' Teleporting Bosses include - * Slenderman (always paired with Kate) * Slendyclaws * Classic Slendy * BENDROWNED * Luigi Doll * MeeM * Golden Freddy (always paired with Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy) * Villager Eye Contact Bosses These bosses do not move/slow down when being looked at. Most of them move very quickly and will likely kill you if you blink or don't look at them at all, like Weeping Angels/SCP-173, and others like the Sisters will not. Eye Contact Bosses include - * Weeping Angels * SCP-173 * Emily * The Plague Doctor * Pyramid Head * Freddy Fazbear (always paired with Chica, Bonnie, Golden Freddy and Foxy) * Whiteface (Lunar Republic Gaming servers) * Sisters Harrassers These bosses are like chasers, but will only chase you for a few seconds then teleport away. They are very difficult. Harrassers include - * Bogeyman * Trypophobia * Freddy Kruger * Villar Gunners True to their name, they have guns that can deal 5-45 damage. Some can be stunned, some cannot. Many are paired with other bosses. Most classes have some kind of advantage against them, be it regenerating HP, high HP, or high speed. Gunners include - * Demented Simon * Mobile Task Force * Light Bioclone (paired with Heavy Bioclone) * Heavy Bioclone (paired with Light Bioclone) Borderlands Psycho Ranged (paired with Borderlands Psycho, Borderlands Psycho Alt, Borderlands Raging Goliath) Teleporting Bosses Guide Slenderman He's the main and most common boss in SF2. When he's Close - * Static shows up on screen * There's a crackling/buzzing sound, very easy to hear. Tips- * Sprint when you feel the need to. * He's easy to spot without a flashlight. * Don't get cornered. If you're stuck at a dead end, you're as good as dead. * If you look at him too long or touch him, he will kill you. Difficulty to Avoid - 3/5 Difficulty to win map with boss - 3/5 Boss difficulty - Medium Stunnable? - No Main Maps: Every map (that doesn't have a custom boss every round) ---------------------------------------------------------- Slendyclaws Reskin of Slenderman for Christmas. Plays exactly the same. EDIT: This is not true. Slendyclaws is weaker than Slenderman and cannot kill you if you aren't touching him and not looking at him, but there are two of him on the map at once. He also has Kate. When he's close - * Same as Slenderman, except Christmas music will play. Tips - * If you don't touch him and don't look at him, he cannot hurt you. * There are two of them, so you might run into the other while running from one. * Remember that Kate is still in play when fighting this boss. * Communication is important, as you don't know which boss will be chosen on a custom round, but you always know when Slenderman appears. Difficulty to Avoid - 3/5 Difficulty to win map with boss - 3/5 Boss difficulty - Medium Stunnable? - No Main Maps: None (Custom boss rounds only) ----------------------------------------------------------------- Classic Slendy The older Slenderman. Plays similarly, but has key differences. * Tentacles on model, gives away his position if he's behind a wall trying to jumpscare you. * Does not move, only teleports. * Does not have Kate as a proxy. * There can be two copies. * More aggressive than Slenderman, he will hunt you down. When he's close - * Similar to Slenderman, but "Gimme $20" also plays. Tips- * Similar to Slenderman. * Remember than Kate is not in play when Classic Slendy is. Difficulty to Avoid - 3/5 Difficulty to win map with boss - 1/5 Boss difficulty - Low Stunnable? - No Main Maps: 4way ---------------------------------------------------- BENDROWNED You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? This glitched statue may be the bane of your existence, unless you were lucky enough to choose Pyro. Here's some things to think about him. * He is a teleporting boss like Slenderman. * He is more persistent and will take much longer to teleport away if he knows you are still in the area. * There are two copies of him. * Kate is not in play. * Touching him will kill you instantly. * If you stare at him, you will die. It takes longer to die from staring at BEN than at Slenderman. * If you are out of killing range, he will set you on fire. A 125 HP class can survive being set on fire twice, but on the third time you will die. Pyro and Medic are very useful due to this. * Don't try to stun him. It doesn't work. When he's close - * If you hear giggling, a person just died. * If you or a teammate is on fire, that's a clear sign. * The Song of Healing will play backwards when he is near. Tips - * Medics with the Amputator can heal their team. * Do not touch him. * It is hard to prepare for him because he has no intro. * If you see him, run immediately. You don't want to be set on fire. * He is pretty much a direct upgrade to Slenderman. Difficulty to Avoid - 3/5 Difficulty to win map with boss - 4/5 Boss difficulty - Medium Stunnable? - No Main Maps: None (Custom boss rounds only) --------------------------------------------------------- MeeM MeeM is like Slenderman, but there are two of it. Intro - The boss says "MeeM!" When it's close - * Heartbeats replace the Slenderman's static. * It says "MeeM!" when nearby and when killing someone. Tips - * Similar to Slenderman. * If you are running from one, there is still a chance you will run into a second MeeM, so stay on your toes. Difficult to Avoid - 4/5 Difficult to win map with boss - 3/5 Boss difficulty - Medium Stunnable? - No Main Maps: None, previously Lobbys (Custom boss rounds only) -------------------------------------------------- Luigi Doll This is one of the easiest bosses in SF2. It is tiny and does not move, but it is persistent and looking at it for too long will kill you. Intro - MAAAAAAAARIO?? When it's close - * It has a green glow. * You get a jumpscare if it teleports near you. * Static will fill the screen if you look at it. * It says MARIO! upon killing someone. Tips - * Don't look at it. * Touching it will not kill you. * On Double Trouble rounds, it could halt your progress for a chaser boss to take you out. * After despawning,it will spawn again EXTREMELY quickly,so you might have only 2-3 seconds to move if Luigi Doll despawned. Difficulty to Avoid - 2/5 Difficultyto win map with boss - 3/5 Boss difficulty - Low/Medium Stunnable? - No Main Maps: None (Custom boss rounds only) ----------------------------------------- Golden Freddy Harder version of Luigi Doll. Spawns rarely when the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria Gang is the boss. Intro - The Toreador March. When it spawns, children are laughing. When it's close - * You can see it, hopefully. * If you are looking at it, static will fill the screen. * Upon teleporting near you you will get a jumpscare. Tips - * Don't stare at it. It will kill you quicker than Luigi Doll. * It can block your way for another boss to get you. * Remember that every other member of the Freddy Fazbear gang is in play as well. * Try to stay out of his static range.It is short,but it could add enough static to kill you in about 3 seconds. Difficulty to Avoid - 4/5 Difficulty to win map with boss - 5/5 Boss difficulty - High (including the rest of the Freddy Fazbear gang) Stunnable? - No Main Maps: Five Rounds at Freddies Eye Contact Bosses Weeping Angels Intro - Doctor Who telling you how to survive. When it's close - * The sound of neck snapping when it kills a player. * You can hear its stone scraping across the floor, coming for you. Tips - * Playing Sniper because of the less blinks is a good choice. * Try to manually blink before rounding a corner. * If you see it, keep eye contact, round the corner and don't blink. * Never stop looking at it. * Stay in groups of at least three people. * Hard to be seen due to their coloring.They can blend in with a wall,thus leading to high chances of death (even higher if you did not manually blink before) Difficulty to Avoid - 3/5 Difficulty to win map with boss - 2/5 Boss difficulty - Medium Stunnable? - No Main Maps: Weepers ------------------------------------------------------------ SCP-173 Same as the Weeping Angels, but doesn't have an intro and will spawn the Angels and the Sisters if it is alone in a map. When it's close - * Same as Weeping Angels. If you hear these sounds but you didn't hear the Doctor Who intro, this is him. Tips - * Same as Weeping Angels. * Remember the Angels and Sisters are in play as well. * It will be harder to prepare for this boss as he has no intro and no default map. Difficulty to Avoid - 3/5 Difficulty to win map with boss - 4/5 Boss difficulty - Medium Stunnable? - No Main Maps: None (Custom boss rounds only) ------------------------------------------------------------------- Sisters This boss is different. It will not move if you look at it, which is a double edged sword. In the narrow corridors of SCP-087-B, a Sister can completely block access. You have to look away for about 3 seconds for it to leave. When it's close - * You can see it. * Jumpscare on death. * Jumpscare on teleport near the player/s. Not lethal. Tips- * If you see it, round the corner and wait. It will leave. * Very easy boss, at least on it's map. * If you're rounding a corner, don't sprint. You may be killed instantly. Difficulty to Avoid - 2/5 Difficulty to win map with boss - 3/5 Boss difficulty - Medium Stunnable? - No Main Maps: SCP-087-B ------------------------------------------------------ Freddy Fazbear Intro - Toreador March. Like the Weeping Angels or SCP-173, but with a twist. Staring too long will kill you from static, like Slenderman or BENDROWNED. When it's close - * Jumpscare on death. * Laughs when moving towards you. * Also jumpscares when it teleports near you. Tips- * Remember Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and Golden Freddy are still there when facing this boss. * To get rid of him, look, look away before the static kills you, and look back. * His jumpscare upon teleport is similar to Golden Freddy's. Difficulty to Avoid - 4/5 Difficulty to win map with boss - 5/5 Boss difficulty - Medium/High Stunnable? - No Main Maps: Five Rounds at Freddy's ---------------------------------------------------------- Whiteface (Lunar Republic Gaming servers) (NOTE: In Glubbable's servers, Whiteface is a rare chasing boss.) Reskin of Weeping Angels/SCP-173. When it's close - * Laughing. * Creepy breathing sounds. Tips - * Same as Weeping Angels/SCP-173. * Multiples can spawn. * Has no intro, making it difficult to prepare for. Difficulty to Avoid - 3/5 Difficulty to win map with boss - 3/5 Boss difficulty - Medium Stunnable? - No Main Maps: None (Custom boss rounds only) Eye Contact Bosses (part 2) Emily Here begins the second section of Eye Contact bosses. Emily, The Plague Doctor and Pyramid Head are all a mix of chaser and eye contact bosses. Intro - Whispering. When it's close - * Whispering, screeching, and other noises. * Perhaps you can see it. Hopefully you can see it. Because if you don't see it... Tips- * Never break eye contact. When you break eye contact, it runs much faster. You always want to be staring directly at it. * It's intro may be hard to hear. Difficulty to Avoid - 4/5 Difficulty to win map with boss - 4/5 Boss difficulty - High Stunnable? - No Main Maps: (I need help here! I have never encountered this boss!) --------------------------------------------------------------------